Demi Dirimu
by Gia-XY
Summary: Aku mencintainya, tetapi bagi dirinya, hanya ada lelaki itu. Kapan kau sadar? Semua hal yang kulakukan ini hanya demi dirimu. Hanya untukmu, Masaki Anzu.


**Demi dirimu**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Aku mencintainya, tetapi bagi dirinya, hanya ada lelaki itu. Kapan kau sadar? Semua hal yang kulakukan ini hanya demi dirimu. Hanya untukmu, Masaki Anzu.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters © Masaki Anzu**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Canon, some Japanese, some non-formal language, OOC, vocabulary crisis, maybe some typo(S), DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, kau tahu tidak, seperti apa perasaanku? Kau tahu tidak, bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu tersenyum? Bagaimana perasaanku saat kau bicara padaku? Bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mengomel di depanku? Bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menangis? Bagaimana perasaanku ketika … hanya dirinya yang kaulihat …?

Jawabannya sudah jelas, pasti tidak, 'kan? Aku tahu, kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku, mengerti diriku, tertarik untuk mengetahui perasaanku. Sekali pun tidak. Aku hanya sahabatmu, tidak lebih. Aku sahabatmu, hanya karena aku sahabat Jounouchi. Karena Jounouchi sahabatnya Yuugi. Karena Yuugi adalah_ vessel_-nya ….

Bodoh, betapa bodohnya diriku. Aku rela membiarkan diriku menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah untukmu. Aku memaksakan diriku tersenyum saat kau bercerita padaku tentang dirinya. Aku memaksakan diriku mendengarkan ceritamu saat kau menangisi dirinya. Benar-benar bodoh ...

Benar kata Bakura versi jahat itu, kenapa aku mau jadi manusia lemah begini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah berusaha mengalihkan perhatianmu darinya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah berusaha merebutmu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah berusaha membebaskanmu dari belenggu akan kecintaanmu pada lelaki itu?

Setelah berpikir baik-baik, lalu aku mencoba berkata hal ini padamu, _"Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya? Toh ia 'kan juga sudah tidak ada di sini."_

Kau ingat jawabanmu? Kau hanya berteriak padaku dan berkata kalau kau sangat mencintainya, sangat. Sangat mencintainya, ya?

Hei, kalau kau terus egois, memintanya kembali padahal ia sudah bahagia bersama keluarganya, apa itu cinta namanya? Apa cinta seegois ini?

_**SADARLAH!**_

Sadar kalau kau hanya terobsesi akan dirinya! Terlalu terobsesi! Sadar, kalau lelaki itu sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali! Sadarlah, kalau akulah yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingmu! Mendengarkanmu! Menemanimu! Menjagamu! Mengorbakan diriku sendiri demi dirimu! KAPAN KAU SADAR AKAN HAL ITU?!

_**MASAKI ANZU, KAPAN KAU AKAN SADAR?! JAWAB AKU!**_

Ukh! Sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa lagi! Aku tidak mengerti tentang dirimu! Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki bodoh yang mengharapkanmu mencintaiku!

Aku hanya mencintai dirimu, ingin menjagamu, tidak ingin dirimu terluka dan terus-terusan bersedih seperti ini, apa itu salah? Hei, Anzu, apa itu salah?

Apa mungkin … memang tidak ada ruang untukku …? Apa hanya ia yang bisa kaucintai …?

Hei, Anzu, kapan pikiranmu akan lepas dari dirinya? Apa cintamu itu adalah cinta yang harus memiliki? Apa kaupikir dengan keegoisanmu itu ia akan kembali? Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini kau memperalatku, menjadikanku sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah? Kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menjadi tempat sampahmu yang tidak pernah kau buang isinya setelah kau membuang segala perasaan menyakitkan itu padaku?

Kau tidak akan mengerti, betapa sakitnya saat aku mendengarmu berkata kalau kau mencintainya, saat kau berkata tidak mungkin ada lelaki lain. Sakit, sangat sakit. Rasanya sesak. Rasanya seperti ribuan jarum menusukku tanpa sang penusuk, kau, sadari. Tetapi demi dirimu, aku berusaha tidak mempedulikan semua perasaan itu, hanya demi dirimu.

Kupikir, jika aku terus menemanimu, kau akan meluluh, melupakannya, dan sadar kalau akulah yang selalu ada di sampingmu. Tampaknya aku salah, ya …?

Kalau memang ini maumu, mungkin lebih baik aku pergi, 'kan? Lebih baik aku pergi daripada terus berharap kau akan mencintaiku selama kau sendiri masih mencintai orang itu, Atemu, _mou hitori no_ Yuugi. Aku tidak ingin kalau aku terus berada di sampingmu, nantinya aku malah akan memaksamu menghilangkan perasaanmu itu dan pada akhirnya malah membenci Atemu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu.

Sungguh munafik. Ya, betapa munafiknya diriku. Aku terus meyakini kalau kalau aku tulus menemanimu, menemanimu yang tidak mencintaiku, menemanimu yang hanya memikirkan dirinya, tapi kenyataannya apa? Aku kesal, sangat kesal. Dalam diriku, terus tersimpan rasa tidak suka dan cemburu pada Atemu, walau aku tahu Atemu tidak pernah sekali pun mencintaimu.

Aku tidak ingin rasa kesal ini nantinya akan berkembang menjadi kebencian. Maka, dengan ini, kuucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Masaki Anzu. Ingatlah, kalau aku akan terus mencintaimu, walau kau hanya mencintai dirinya. Ingatlah, kalau semua yang kulakukan ini, hanya demi dirimu ….

_Tertanda,_

_Orang yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_**Honda Hiroto**_

**~XxX~**

Tangan Anzu bergetar membaca isi kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Tidak pecaya. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Honda Hiroto, teman curhatnya, sahabat baik dari Yuugi dan Jounouchi, mencintainya …?

Dan lagi, Honda pergi meninggalkan Domino ke Amerika karena dirinya?!

Anzu rasanya ingin menangis. Bukan, bukan karena teman curhatnya pergi dan tidak ada lagi orang kini bisa ia percayai untuk mendengar segala keluh kesahnya. Ia menangisi kebodohannya selama ini. Betapa egoisnya dirinya. Ia tanpa sadar mengorbankan perasaan Honda dan terus-terusan bersikap layaknya anak kecil. Ia terus bekata pada Honda, andaikan Atemu kembali, andaikan Atemu di sini, andaikan Yuugi kalah saat _Ceremonial Battle_ waktu itu ….

Anzu sebenarnya sadar, Atemu sudah pergi, ia tidak mungkin kembali. Waktu tidak dapat berputar kembali. Takdir tidak dapat diubah. _Yuugi sudah menang …. Atemu sudah pergi ke alam barzah …._

Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Honda, minta maaf atas keegoisannya dan sikap keras kepalanya selama ini.

Terlambat sudah. Honda sudah pergi seminggu lalu. Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Cairan bening mengair dari kedua permata _azure_ milik Anzu. Ia memeluk kertas itu dengan perasaan menyesal.

Andaikan ia sadar tentang perasaan Honda lebih cepat. Andaikan ia membuang _ego_-nya dan berusaha melupakan Atemu. Andaikan saja ….

Anzu lalu terbelalak begitu ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia buru-buru melipat surat itu, meletakannya di atas meja belajarnya, dan menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu mengambil satu amplop yang kini masih tergeletak rapi di atas meja belajarnya.

Dengan cekatan, Anzu membuka amplop itu dengan tidak sabaran, ingin segera membaca isinya. Wajahnya tegang ketika membuka lipatan kertas surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Ia lalu membaca isi surat itu.

Senyuman senang kini mengembang di wajah manisnya.

_Honda, kita akan segera bertemu lagi …._

**~XxX~**

_**AMERICA DANCER ACADEMY**_

…

…

…

_Dengan ini, kami menyatakan kalau Masaki Anzu:_

_**DITERIMA**_

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Japanese:**

_**Mou hitori no**_** Yuugi: Yuugi yang lain**

_**Owari**_**: **_**The End**_**/Selesai**

**.**

Kuro: "_FIC_ MACAM APA INI?!"

Honda: "MANA KUTAHU! HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!"

Anzu: *_Speechless_*

Bakura: *Ngedengus* "Emang aku sejahat itu sampai pantas dijuluki 'Bakura versi jahat', hah?"

Kuro: "AKH! _Fic_ yang isinya perasaan seseorang pasti selalu jadi hancur di tanganku!"

Anzu: "Er, maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan atau kesalahan lainnya di _fic_ ini."

Yurika: *Cuek* "_Thanks for reading_. Mari kita berdoa untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Hiroto ini agar dapat bersatu setelah _fic_ ini, karena kita 'kan tidak tahu kelanjutannya akibat _ending_-nya yang _super_ gantung itu."

Kuro: "Hiks, iya. Maaf kalau _ending_-nya gantung." *Mundung di pojokan*


End file.
